


Smile!

by fairyniall09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU?, Angst, Aomine is bi, I have too many guilty ships, M/M, What Have I Done, hinted Kagami/Momoi, hinted MidoTaka, the title is misleading, this is angst right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyniall09/pseuds/fairyniall09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song fic. (Blind by SoMo)<br/>This is a reupload from my Wattpad account... with a few minor changes. cool.<br/>-<br/>There's mentions of self harm here, so if you're triggered easily please don't read this.. or skip it but like up to you x (hance why the warning is that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any minor mistakes that I've most likely made aha. Enjoy~

_**Her fingers are cold on my skin** _

It was a mistake. A drunken spur of a moment. Driven by the anger from their fight prior.

It wasn't that Aomine had fallen out of love or was unhappy, in fact he was happier than he ever was. More than when he's playing basketball.

Clenching his fist tighter; shaking. With what? Anger? At what though. Certainly not his precious lover. Never him.. right? No, he can't blame him for walking without hearing him out. Himself. The answer he settled on. No one was to blame but himself.

Maybe it was regret?

Her fingers, her touch, her sent.... the momentary feeling of guilty pleasure.  
Images flash before his eyes of the faithful night.

Trapped. Suffocating in the sent of the night. Of her... _of the sex._ He let out a strangled cry, punching the wall before him repeatedly drawing blood; not that he felt the burning pain. Everything was numb to him. Just black darkness.

He could remember it all so vividly. How it lead to the fall out of their once perfect relationship.

Choking out a sob Aomine rested his head in between his knees.

_**What is this hole that I'm in** _

"an..."

"Dai-chan..?"

"AOMINE DAIKI!"

Cracking an eye open the tanned basketball player noticed that he had fallen asleep on the floor next to the bloody and damaged wall.

"Tch. What is it women." He glared up at his childhood friend.

"Why did Taiga-kun call me at 5 in the morning to tell me that he found Tetsu-kun in front of his apartment when he was about to go out for his morning jog?!" the pinkette shrieked. She treasured Kuroko _a lot_ after all. Even having a boyfriend wouldn't change her fondness for the shadow.

".......it's nothing. Just leave." Aomine glanced down at his bloody knuckles.

"He said Tetsu-kun looked like a mess! What did you do Aomine." She was furious now.

"I made a mistake okay?! I cheated!.... _I_ cheated on Tetsu" His voice came out softer at the end, wavering.

Aomine could hear the distant gasp of horror. His vision blurred, his senses numbed as he remembered the way his shadow crumbled in front of him. The headstrong stubborn boy that took on the burden of returning his friends to their senses. The boy that fought for what he believed, the one that caught his heart. The same boy breaking from 6 words; _"I-i cheated, Tetsu. I'm so sorry."_

_**Taking my clothes off again** _

Aomine blinked. Why was he at the club again?  
_'You're going to drink away your problems. Forget Tetsu.'_ He reminded himself

Upon walking in he made a beeline towards the bar, ordering shots of tequila the second he got there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Slamming another glass down he frowned. He lost count at 15 how much had he drunk...

_'If Tetsu was here, he would tell me to stop and that I'll end up having to go to the hospital claiming that he would be worried...'_

But Tetsu wasn't here anymore. He smiled bitterly at himself at the reminder.

"Give me another round." He roared narrowing his eyes at the bartender when they shot him a worried glance before sighing. What happened next? Regret.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The cries of pure pleasure bounced off the walls of the small washroom. Aomine grunted, a twisted smirk, looking down at the (pretty) brunette beneath him chanting his name.

He was going to forget about Kuroko Tetsuya, _he had to_. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**_Feeling_ ** **her warmth, but it ain't warm**

Aomine woke up the following day to a lovely hangover. Groaning he slowly sat up squeezing his eyes shut as his head continued to pound.

 _'Where they fuck it Tetsu with the advil?'_ Aomine thought rubbing his temple. _'What time is it anyways'_

Opening his eyes to check the clock on their nightstand; Aomine froze at the sight of the unfamiliar room before him. As he sat there the painful memories from the previous days came rushing back.

 _'Right. Tetsu isn't here anymore'_ Aomine thought bitterly gazing down at the sleeping figure next to him.

Grabbing his scattered clothes, putting them on and leaving the stranger's apartment room. He couldn't be in the same room as them, not after how it was still a constant reminder after everything. Trudging his way to the nearest convenience store for some medication for the annoying headache.

_**I am stuck in this rut** _

Aomine woke up with a gasp, cold sweat. Letting out a shaky breath he rested his head in his hands. The haunting image of his dream still fresh; Kuroko's empty blank gaze looking at him. The silence. The -surprisingly, tears. The walking out. Everything in the dream was the same as to what had happened except, Kuroko coming back; forgiving him.  _Staying with him._

It's been a week since the incident. A week of pure torture and agony. Worrying over if Tetsu was okay, if he was eating, his lover- was he even allowed to call him that now?

"I'm so sorry Tetsu. Please come back.. I _need_ you."

**_Again caught up in this fake love again_ **

Aomine found himself at a club once again. He loved the tingly sensation of getting drunk and forgetting reality. The adrenaline when he fantasies on how Tetsu would walk in on them (when he's piss drunk). Grown to love the the guilty pleasures he finds every time he goes out to find a way of forgetting momentarily. All his one night stand lovers.

_He loves the pain._

**_I am feeling nothing_ **

_"Aomine, Satsuki told me to call you. She said you've been.... sleeping around lately"_ an awkward cough _"She want's to to get checked. Come by my office later. Not that I care or anything"_

"I don't need to be checked. I'm not that stupid Midorima." Aomine grumbled into the phone.

 _"Tch. Ahom-"_ the green headed doctor was cut off by a cheerful cry of "Shin-chan! I've come to visit~!" in the background.

 _"I have to go. I expect to see you at my office at 4. Good day."_ with that the former miracle basketball player hung up.

"Who cares anymore..." Aomine muttered to himself "Tetsu left me... No one cares." a single tear. Opening his phone staring at the single message from two days
    
    
     _Let's make it official Aomine-kun, we're over._ 

**_I am feeling nothing_ **

Two weeks had passed since Aomine went to see Midorima, thankfully he was fine. Physically at least. Asleep on his bed with one of him gravure magazines on top of his face Aomine was startled awake by the constant banging on the door. Slowly making his way, he opened the door glaring at the person who disturbed his sleep.

Only to widen his eyes momentarily in surprise at the blond model at his door before gazing coldly at the blond. Kise was a mess; blotchy face, tear stricken, red eyes and a runny nose. Hiccupping every once in awhile.

"Oi, Kise. Are you just going t stand there? Stop crying already, what do you want?" Aomine shot said model a glare in hopes of getting him to stop if crying and blubbering.

"A-aominechii.." Kise choked out letting out another sob "Ku-kurokochii he........"

_No. God please no. NO. Let this be a dream._

"Aominechi?.."

He could hear Kise' annoyingly worried voice in the background, but they were soon death to his ears.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_"Aomine-kun! Let me down."_

_"Huh? Why you look like a princess like this Tetsu.. Hey, can you wear a dress for me one day?"_

_"Don't be idiotic Aomine-kun. Of course not."_

_"Oh common'!"_

_"I refuse."_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_Kiss. Suck. Nip._

_"Tetsuuu. Just say it."_

_".......D-daiki." Blush._

_"Koishiteru" Kiss._

_**.** _

_**.** _

_"Oi, Tetsu. Um so I..."_

_"Yes Daiki-kun?"_

_"Ahem, I was wondering. W-what's the thing you like most about me." Blush_

_"One that stands out the most?.._

_I would have you say your smile."_

 

* * *

**_What if we were blind t_ ** **_o the lives we left behind_ **

Aomine sat alone in the white room with the sound of the heart monitor across from him. I beeps coming from the machine comforted him, reassuring that the shadow was still alive.

_"A-aominechii...Ku-kurokochii he's in the hospital! Kagamichii found him in the washroom with his wrist slit.... HE SAID EVERYTHING WAS RED. I-it was attempted... suicide." the last part barely came out as a whisper._

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Aomine stared at the sleeping body in front of him "Tetsu.. come back to me.. us."

Nothing. Annoying silence and a dead boring white room.

"TETSU GOD DAMN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT. IT WAS A MISTAKE. WAKE UP ALREADY!" he shouted at the unresponsive body, anger flowing through his veins "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN. YOU FUCKING PROMISED GO-"

Aomine froze the second he heard the deafening beep of the heart monitor. His head whipped up to look at it only to have his worst fear become real. Kuroko's heart was no longer beating.

He could barely process the nurses and doctors shoving him out of the way to reach the dying pale boy.

_No_

**_What if we could rewind like a movie_ **

It was like Aomine disappeared off the face of the world, locking himself in the apartment. Beer bottles scattered around the household along with many broken picture frames and miscellaneous items. The only one in contact with his was Momoi and even then she couldn't get him to go back out, even his boss was worried at this point.

The only thing Momoi could get out of Aomine was the time she went to inform her best friend that Kuroko was stable again.

"I wish I could undo everything, rewind it like a movie. Ya know?" was what Aomine whispered.

**_Like the movies (yea)_ **

_"Nobody who plays basketball can't be a bad guy"_

_"I'll practice with you everyday from now on!"_

_"....I'll demote myself too!"_

_"Like a pass that totally bends and stuff. Like, WHOOSH!"_

_"We won!"_

_"I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore."_

_"The only one who can beat me, is me."_

_"It was you all along, wasn't it? Tetsu."_

_"One-on-one Tetsu!"_ _  
_

_"Tch. I'm asking you out dumbass."_

_"Promise you won't leave me again."_

_"I love you."_

_"Happy anniversary Tetsu!"_

_"I-i cheated, Tetsu. I'm so sorry."_

**_I wish that I could feel again_ **

"Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun woke up!" Momoi came bearlin into the apartment

"Tetsu's awake...? Is he okay?!" Aomine sat up so fast that it was wonder that he didn't get whiplash.

"Why don't you go see yourself?" his best friend peered at him curiously

"I don't deserve to see him after all I've done." The tanned basketball player said staring blankly at the wall "I never deserved his love.. Did I Satsuki."

"Oh, Dai-chan" Momoi whispered walking over to said basketball player, hugging him. She knew full well that Aomine was insecure about their relationship, worried that one day the light haired boy would leave him because Aomine would've fucked up. And now that he has, he doesn't know what to feel anymore.

"Why can't I feel anything anymore." The tanned male whispered to the girl, voice cracking at the end. With the unspoken; "Since Tetsu left me."

**_The time with you was heaven sent_ **

_"Daiki-kun. I love you" Kuroko stated staring blankly at his lover post love-making._

_"Don't say it so casually!" The taller sputtered blushing madly, smaking the smaller with a pillow."....that hurt Daiki." Kuroko removed the pillow from his face a small pout forming on his face rubbing his forehead. Aomine stared before ducking down, kissing the shadow where the latter was rubbing before retracting immediately his blush intensifying._

_Blinking Kuroko smiled at how his lover was acting._

_".....I love you too." Aomine mumbled, burying his head into the pillows._

_"Daiki-kun, what was that? I couldn't quite catch it." Kuroko teased. Admiration, fondness, love and amusement dancing in his eyes._

_" I know you heard me Tetsu!" came a muffled reply. "I know." was all the shadow said before curling up with the tanned male letting out a content sigh as the two lovers fall asleep in each others arm._

* * *

 "Did you hear about that boy, Kuroko Tetsuya was it, with that famous artist Himuro?"

"Yea! Wasn't it said that they met each other in high school through mutual friends? Anyways, they look good together!"

"Shh! Don't say that so loud!"

"Huh?"

"Rumored that Aomine Daiki was Kuroko-san's ex.. and they kept their relationship a secret because Kuroko was worried that it would jeopardise Aomine's career!"

"W-what?! No way! That's so sad!"

**_I wish that I could feel again_ **

"T-tetsu?!" Aomine stood at his door gapping at the male, who he never got over, standing at his doorstep. It's been nearly a year since he's seen or heard about him! Why was he here?!

"Hello Aomine-kun." The shorter blue haired male said staring blankly at him.

"....how did you get my address?" Aomine said blinking, he didn't remember letting his ex know about the new house he had moved to 2 weeks after the smaller had awoken.

"I got it from Momoi-chan. It's... nice to see you again Aomine-kun." Kuroko supplied.

"Ah, okay." Aomine said dumbfounded making a reminder to himself to give his childhood friend a piece of his mind later.

"Aomine-kun, I don't like the way we left things off..." after a long period of silence Kuroko spoke up staring at the ground, "I know this is selfish for me to ask but, can we please become friends again." another minute of silence which felt like it was 10 times more for both parties.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone again Aomine-kun. I don't plan on breaking it just because we aren't together anymore." Kuroko looked straight into Aomine's eyes, gaze hard with determination.

Aomine stared at him. _He wants to become friends.. does he really no longer feel anything for me?_

"Yea. That sounds good." Aomine mumbled looking to the side wanting to close the door and forget this all happened.

_This is a start. You have Tetsu in you life again at least._

Kuroko smiled "Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"..Aomine Daiki. If you like, let's have a one-on-one soon." The taller glanced down at the other.

"Hai, I would love that Aomine-kun." Kuroko bowed, still smiling "Let's exchange mails."

"Yea, sure." Aomine thrusted his phone out towards the latter and small blush present.

After the two enter their contact information in the others phone they were once again left with awkward silence.

"H-hey... um Tet-"

"Tetsuya, what's taking you so long?" A familiar voice called out. Looking past Kuroko Aomine froze.

"Ah, Tatsuya-kun. Sorry I didn't realize I was taking too long. Aomine-kun and I are rekindling our friendship." Kuroko said,almost excitedly, looking up at the black haired male lovingly.

_Why is he here. Their on first name basis...? Stab._

_Friendship. Another stab._

_Lovingly? One more stab._

"Ah, where are my manners. Tatsuya-kun, this is Aomine Daiki... basketball player." the smaller gestured at Aomine, "Aomine-kun this is Himuro Tatsuya, up coming artist!". Aomine could pick up the adoration and proudness in Kuroko's voice. How could he not?

"Nice to met you Aomine-san. I'm Tetsuya's boyfriend." Himuro smiled, pulling Kuroko into a hug chuckling at the shadow's blushing face.

_10 more stabs._

"Tatsuya-kun!" Kuroko muttered in a scoding tone.

"Aomine Daiki. Wish I could say the same about you." ' _tch not even'_ Aomine stared bordley at the two "Take care of Tetsu though." Kuroko kept looking between the two frowning.

"I'll message you Aomine-kun. We'll be leaving now, excuse us." With a bow Kuroko left softly tugging on his boyfriend's arm every so often.

Aomine closed the door right hand gripping his shirt right above where his heart should be, slumping against it. In hopes of stopping the sharp pain in his chest.

 _How am I even alive right now._ He wondered thinking back on how many times he felt his heart being stabbed.

**_I wish that I could...feel again_ **

Three. Three years have passed since the night that changed his, their destiny. Their future. Now at 24 Aomine and Kuroko had become good friends once again and built it to what it is now, as if their relationship never happened. Both trying desperately to suppress the old memories not wanting to ruin the new, but how can one forget the best time in their life?

Now in America, Aomine stood in front of a mirror with Momoi fussing over his tie.

The big day.

.

.

.

Aomine watched as the doors opened revealing the 'bride' in his full glory. Kuroko Tetsuya. The music plays, he walks down the aisle his cheeks a light hue of red and the excitement, love filled gaze and ever so radiant smile, all present on the usually emotionless male. Aomine watched as Kuroko walked up, stopping right at the alter. He could see his face, looking as perfect as he could remember it.

Aomine kept a smile on his face throughout the whole reception, ignoring the glances from Momoi. This day was perfect.

He smiled when they met, he smiled when they got together, he smiled the first time they became one, he smiled on their anniversary, he smiled when his lover walked out, he smiled when he was drunk with anger and regret, he smiled when his lover awoke, he smiled when they met again, he smiled every day they met, he smiled when he asked. He smiled bitterly and said 'yes'.

_"Do you, Kuroko Tetsuya, take this man, Himuro Tatsuya, as your lawfully wedded husband; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."_

And he smiles as his heart breaks.

_"I do"_


End file.
